Hatsune Miku(o)
by Kagamine Akira
Summary: ONE SHOT. The Hatsune family wanted Miku and Mikuo to marry in the future. However, things get a bit weird in the process...


Kaze: Hello minna~ I think some of you don't know that I'm a big Miku x Mikuo supporter! Well, I am! They look so adorable with each other. I will be adding other pairings as well. *fangirls* I'm really motivated to write this story right now! Any who, enjoy this one shot! Maybe Miku's a bit stubborn in this story. If I get a lot of reviews to change into two shot, I might consider! Please enjoy this story! Pleaseee visit my tumblr if you have time!

link: miichanotaku . tumblr . com (without the spaces)

* * *

**Miku's POV**

You see, having a twin in the house is terrible. I'm 2 minutes younger than my big brother Mikuo, but he think that he's the one younger. He flirts too much with girls, especially me, and it's pissing me off. We don't blend in harmony like the Kagamine twins. They were supposed to be together. We were supposed to be together. In our family, a pair of twins means that they will marry each other when they both turn 18. The Hatsune family has a strange bloodline. If their is a twin, their life will rely on each other. If one of them dies, the other dies. But I know, according to science stuff, marrying a person in your family means that the baby will be unhealthy in the future. But like I said, the baby is known to have amazing singing powers than ordinary people in the family. This is why I need to live in an apartment with my brother Mikuo alone in Tokyo. But our parents send us money of course. That reminds me, I need to wake up Mikuo.

"Mikuo. Wake up." I yanked the blankets away.

"Come on Miku, 15 more minutes." Mikuo called out.

"No more minutes. We have school Mikuo! Stop being so immature-"

"I'm not being immature Miku." Mikuo said. He clutched my wrists and gripped tight.

My eyes widened. He usually isn't so serious, but he is today. He's making his serious face, the one that makes my tears well up.

My eyes began to get watery. I hope Mikuo knows what he's doing, because it's hurting me. Especially on the inside. I want to be the damsel in distress and Mikuo in his shining armour and guiding me home. A small part of me wants him to say sorry and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Mikuo ungripped me. "Get ready for school Miku." He left his room.

**Mikuo's POV**

I usually don't do this. You see, last night, I vowed to act more maturely so hopefully, Miku would love me, not my parental forces, but just because of love. Except the first thing I said was going against my new rule. I actually love Miku a lot. If we weren't born under the name of Hatsune, our brother and sister relationship would be forbidden. But I'm pretty lucky to be twins with Miku.

I took a bath and brushed my teeth and changed for school. When I went out of my room, I smelt the burning of toast. She was burning her toast in the toaster.

"Miku! Your toast is burning." I shouted out.

I heard Miku's footsteps running towards the kitchen. "Oh no! That was our last piece of bread..."

I went up to my little sis and patted her on the head. "It's okay, Onii-chan will make some breakfast for you."

Miku obeyed and sat in the dining room, her eyes gleaming.

I went into the fridge and got out two eggs and two leeks. I chopped up the leeks and I cracked the eggs. I was making leek scrambled egg, which was my specialty. I'm actually quite good at cooking, except Miku just wants to be the 'housewife'. After it came off the stove, I added some extra leeks and finished it off with salt and pepper, just the way how Miku liked it. As long as Miku likes it, I'm fine with anything. I want to become the older brother he knew before I was 14...

**Miku's POV**

Mikuo came out with Mikuo styled leek scrambled eggs. It's been a long time since he made this for me. We're both 17 now and going to Tokyo Song and Composition Arts Academy (TSCAA). Despite his immatureness, he's very good in his studies and he has time to do his own stuff! I tire out my brain when I study and I still can't do it, plus I have no time than studying. Mikuo has a great voice while I have a childish voice. Me and my brother were specially chosen (not because we were the Hatsune family) for the 'Gifted and Talented' group with all the other talented singers. All my best friends are there of course, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka and of course, my brother Mikuo. And of course other friends, but they are my best friends.

After our delicious leek meal, we went to school. We took the subway, where we would usually meet Kaito-kun. And I saw Kaito, just entered the gate.

"Hi Miku!" Kaito greeted me. He flashed me a smile that showed his white teeth.

"Nice to see you too!" I said.

"Oh yeah, birthday present, Day 1." Kaito said. He went in his bag and got out a small box wrapped up.

"W-w-what? My birthday is on Thursday! Today's Monday! Did you read the wrong day or something?" I said, waving my hand in front of him.

"Silly Miku, this is Day 1." Kaito smiled. "Anyway, open it."

"But Mikuo said it's rude to open a gift in front of someone..." I said, remembering Mikuo scolding me a few years before.

"I'm supposed to be here to make sure you like it." Kaito smiled at me.

His smile was so warm. I could talk to him about anything and he would listen. He would take care of me. Sometimes, I like him better than Mikuo. At times, Mikuo can be scary.

**Mikuo's POV**

I glared at Kaito but he didn't see me. Miku's dainty finger touched the turquoise ribbon. She took off the ribbon and opened the box. It was a custom guitar pick and I saw an example of them in Yamaha. It was really expensive. It was teal, the colour of her hair, with Miku's face on it, and it said:

初音ミク ~ Hatsune Miku

Miku looked amazed. "H-h-how could you afford this? It's really expensive you know! It was umm, I think it was just under ¥10,000... I saw it with Mikuo when we were looking through Yamaha pianos..."

"It was ¥9,800 Miku. How could you buy this for my sister?" I asked him.

"To be exact, I started saving from my part time job, a waiter in a restaurant and then I remembered Miku's birthday was coming so I wanted to buy this for her. Miku is awesome at the guitar. I saw that she was interested in guitars, because I heard her play it before."

I could tell that Miku was really excited.

"Test it out in the music room." Kaito said.

**Timeskip ~ At School**

**.:In Music Room:.**

Miku strummed the guitar. She started strumming and she started to compose a song. When she composes a song, she makes a cute and serious face. But she makes amazing compositions. When she's not at home, I play her compositions and it sounds amazing, every one of her songs are unique, thats probably why she's in the 'Gifted and Talented' group. I'm not very good at composing, but I sing pretty well, but my qualities are much worse than my sister. That's probably she has a lot of admirers at school. Unlike me, untalented. I have no idea why I'm in the 'Gifted and Talented' group anyway. Making because I'm a Hatsune. Maybe our parents forced the school to make me go in the group.

**.:Class time:.**

We had vocals first, so I went to the vocal room with Miku.

"I don't like vocals! I don't like Ms. Cherrie." Miku complained.

Ms. Cherrie is our vocal teacher, she's a retired singer and she's strict, but very strict with Miku.

"Miku, what did you just say?" I heard her say.

Miku was shocked. "Nothing nothing!"

"I'm very sure I heard Miku Hatsune say Ms. Cherrie." She said, eyeing Miku. **(Kaze: Ms. Cherrie is just a filler character) **"Anyway, we're going to be in pairs today. I wrote your pair on the board. Please refer to it and no arguments."

I saw my name on the board.

_Mikuo paired with Neru_

Neru. The last person I want to pair up with. Everybody knows she's the head of the 'Hatsune Mikuo Fan Club'. She might take pictures of me and post it on the fandom page.

"Oh my gosh!" Neru squealed. "I'm working with Mikuo!" Her friends squealed as well.

"OMG! I'm so jealous of you!"

"Lucky you Neru!"

Neru strutted over to me.

"Hi, hot stuff." Neru said, winking at me.

"Uh... hi. Nice to work with you Neru." I said. I turned to look at the board again to see where Miku was placed.

_Miku paired with Kaito_

Kaito. Should've known. Miku was smiling together with Kaito. I admit it, Kaito and Miku are a good pair. Kaito's singing and composition is in the 'Gifted and Talented' standard for sure. With the help of Miku's kawaii little sister voice and her astonishing composition skills, they will probably ace this activity.

"Okay everyone, the Vocals and Composition class are merging together to make this project." Ms. Cherrie said. "Your composition teacher, Mr. Nakamura will also be lending help as well. We have both tried our best to merge the ones good and composition and vocals together, to make an amazing song. You have half a month to do this with your partner. And you will present your song to the class. We will have a vote of which song was the best, and that pair will be representing this class at our school Voca-Fest."

There were a murmur of whispers. The Voca-Fest is usually for the seniors in the 'Gifted and Talented' group.

"We are giving you all an opportunity to share your skills with the whole school." Mr. Nakamura said, walking into the room. "If you have any concerns or problems, ask me or Ms Cherrie for any help."

Neru dragged me to a music room so we could work together. "Just so you know, I practiced my vocals and I can reach different pitches now."

"That's great." I said in sarcasm. "Okay, which kind of song would you like to write?"

"A love song." Neru said immediately.

"Okay then, let's start figuring out the tune first and then we work on the lyrics." I said, getting a sheet of composition paper and pen.

"Okay!" Neru smiled.

**Miku's POV**

Working with Kaito, it's been a while. We talk but we don't work together much.

"As you know, I already came up with a tune when I was testing the pick." I said. "Oh yeah Kaito, thank you." I smiled at him.

Kaito blushed a little and I laughed at him.

The 3 hours of lesson passed by quickly. It was lunch now.

I sat saved a table and Mikuo walked over and smiled at me.

"Hey little sis." He patted my head.

"Hi Mikuo." I said. "How was Neru?"

"A nightmare. She kept on showing off on how well she could sing now and going on her cell phone. It was completely boring. I want to work with you instead Miku~" Mikuo said to me.

"Gomme ne Mikuo-kun, I'm working with Kaito and we made a good tune." I said. I went into my bag and got out my wallet. "I'm getting a beef bento. Want to come with me?" I asked him.

"Okay, wait a moment, I need to get my wallet too." Mikuo said.

When we reached the counter, I asked for a beef bento.

"I'll have the pork ramen please." Mikuo ordered.

When we sat down, I asked for his naruto.

"Can I have it please?" I begged.

"You have rolled omelettes Miku! It's in your bento." Mikuo said.

"But I want naruto!" I pouted at my brother.

"Fine." He gave me his naruto.

"Yay! I have Oni-chan's naruto~ Yummy yummy naruto~" I said.

Mikuo giggled at my childishness.

I pouted. "Not my fault that naruto is yummy." I said.

"Hi Miku!" Luka called out. "What are you eating?"

"I'm eating my beef bento." I said.

Luka sat next to me. "What is naruto doing in your bento? That's supposed to go with ramen..."

"Mikuo gave me his." I pointed at my brother, who was sitting opposite me.

"Doesn't matter. It's just some naruto." Mikuo said. "Nothing major."

"Luka, what are you eating?" I asked.

"I made my own bento this morning." She said, producing her bento box. "Squid and a rice ball that looks like me! It took me half an hour to make it!"

I observed the Luka rice ball. It looked exactly like her. "This is amazing! It looks exactly like her."

Rin and Len walked over to us.

"Hiya guys!" Rin called out. "We have our cousins here today."

"Yeah. They're attending Tokyo Song and Composition Arts Academy as well. They're starting today." Len said. "Meet Kagamine Lenka and Rinto!"

A blonde haired girl came in. She looked a lot like Rin, but she had he long hair in a pony tail and she doesn't have the ribbon. She was holding a blonde haired boy's hand. He had white hair pins in his hair and looked similar to Len.

"I'm Kagamine Lenka!" The blonde girl said. Lenka was wearing something similar to Rin's outfit except she wore a skirt and her style was more 'sailor' than Rin's.

"I'm Kagamine Rinto." The blonde boy said. Rinto and Len's outfits were pretty much the same, besides the hair.

"Nice to meet you!" They said in unison.

"Wow, there are so many Kagamines here today." Mikuo said.

Lenka immediately sat next to me.

"Oh my gosh. Is that your brother?" Lenka asked, pointing at Mikuo.

"Yes, why?" I asked, eating some rice.

"Because he's really handsome." Lenka said.

**.:After Lunch:.**

"Hello all! We have 2 new students here, 2 more Kagamines!" Mr Nakamura said.

"I'm Kagamine Lenka." Lenka said, bowing. "Please take care of me~"

"I'm Kagamine Rinto." Rinto said. "Nice to meet you all."

"We now have a tweak and there with the pairings. Please look at the board." Ms Cherrie said.

_Miku paired with Rinto_

_Kaito paired with Neru_

_Mikuo paired with Lenka_

_Rin paired with Len_

"WHAT?" Neru yelled. "I WAS WORKING WITH MIKUO!"

"According to Mikuo, he wasn't enjoying with working with you." Ms Cherrie said.

"NO! THAT ISN'T TRUE, MIKUO WAS ENJOYING OUR LAST TIME WORKING TOGETHER!"

"We actually didn't do anything." Mikuo said, interrupting Neru.

**Mikuo's POV**

I was glad that I was working with Lenka. She seems like a nice girl.

"Hi partner! I'm good at instrumentals, so I'll work with the music." She smiled.

Lenka was very cute and innocent. Her smile was very bright and sunny, however, Miku's smile was more bubbly and cute.

"I guess I'm okay at singing..." I confessed.

"That's great! We can work well together then!" Lenka said.

When we worked together, we had a blast and we made jokes together. We actually got some work done, unlike with Neru. I looked over to Neru and Kaito. Looks like they're working pretty well with each other. I looked at Miku and Rinto. They seems very close.

"Hey Lenka, want to check what your brother and my sister are doing?" I asked her.

"Of course! Let's go~" Lenka said, and ran over to Miku and Rinto.

"What are you two do-" I paused.

Rinto and Miku were kissing.

Her first kiss.

Was taken.

By Kagamine Rinto.

"Oh my god! Rinto has a girlfriend now! Lucky Rinto~" Lenka squealed.

**Miku's POV**

We started talking when we first started. We only knew each other for 2 hours. But then we kissed.

I noticed that everyone was looking at us, even Mikuo.

_Mikuo..._

"W-w-what are you all staring at?" I asked, releasing my tsundere side.

Everybody mumbled. Mikuo looked hurt. I could see tears.

_Tears... He never cried ever since we were 11 when I nearly drowned at the swimming pool._

At the end, Mikuo left school early. Lenka worked with us instead. Lenka was fine with me and Rinto kissing.

"Are you angry?" I asked Lenka.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I support you and Rinto, just so you know." Lenka winked at me.

"You might not know this, but Lenka is amazing at singing, plus she's a pro at the guitar. She's also good at composing music as well. She wrote this whole song herself. She played every instrument herself and added some additional bits on her laptop. She also sang the whole song as well." Rinto said. He slotted his headphones on my ears. Lenka's voice filled my ears.

Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi

Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata

Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi

Taikutsu na hibi

Good bye Jounetsu no umi de oboretai

Futari dake no sekai no naka de (Come on! Hey!)

Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara

Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER!

Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever!

Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki HEART ni fureta anata  
Sosoida ai de fureta kuchibiru Doukasen no nai DYNAMITE  
Shin ai no sora wo tondeyuku Toki wo koeta rakuen he yukou (Come on! Hey!)

Shota Shota Burning Night Kienai ai no honoo de  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete wo moyashi tsukusuwa  
Nani mo ka mo wo nugisutetara Osaerarenai shougeki no FEVER!

Kasoku suru Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!

Kanjita koto nai ryouiki he Konya futari ittemiyou yo... (Come on! Hey!)

Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo

Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara

Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER!

Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you!

Forever! Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!

"Wow... that's amazing." I said.

"You know that every student that wants to attend to TSCAA needs to cover/compose/create a song right? She created the whole song. She added the whole song together in front of everyone in the recording studio." Rinto said. He looked at Lenka. "She is one extraordinary person. She even distributed some CDS of her song. She distributed them to everyone in the family, all the Kagamines."

"Then Mikuo must be so lucky..." I said.

"He sure is. My sister is a music prodigy." Rinto said.

**.:Time skip ~ End Of School:.**

Mikuo wasn't talking to me. The atmosphere was too quiet. When Mikuo passed the gate to the subway, I didn't. I stopped there.

"What are you waiting for?" Mikuo snapped.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." I said. I ran away from the station.

"Miku!" Mikuo yelled.

He was too late. I already left the station. I ran to Rin and Len's house.

When I rang the door bell, Rin answered it.

"Miku? Why are you here? If you were coming over you could've called me- you're still in your uniform?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... Did you hear about the kiss?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You're dating Rinto right?" She asked.

"We're not dating." I said.

"Then why-"

A loud clash of thunder interrupted us.

"You should come in. Sound's like it's gonna rain." Rin said.

"Yeah, thanks for your hospitality." I bowed.

**Mikuo's POV**

I was done. Miku wanted to stay away. I remembered her face. This was the first time I ever hurt her. I got a can of beer and opened it. I needed something to calm down my nerves. Even when Miku was around, she told me not to drink because she hates it. This is also the first time I disobeyed her.

This big space in my heart was a gapping hole and it ached. It ached so much. Why Miku, why did you have to leave? I'm probably still immature. But, why did she have to leave? Why?

* * *

Kaze: Okay... ending there. Hope you liked it :) Feel free to review, fav, follow, etc. Have a great day~


End file.
